An Unexpected Test
by Kristen3
Summary: Shortly before her marriage to Donny, Daphne faces a crisis, and turns to the one person she can count on: Niles. Inspired by "Loving Each Other" by theinsanefangirl. Rating is for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to Rose (Theinsanefangirl), whose story "Loving Each Other" planted a seed for this. When I had reached 1,000 words, and still wasn't near the end, I decided to break out of my usual one-shot mold and split this. I love when I get to do that! As always, thanks for the reviews. :)

Daphne closed her eyes, desperately praying the nausea would go away. After a moment, it did. She knocked on the door. For the thousandth time, she checked that the box from the drugstore was in her purse. It was.

"Daphne!" Niles said when he answered the door. The sight of her made him smile. But then he noticed the look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

All she could do was nod. She wanted to speak, but she knew she would likely cry instead.

Niles took her hand and guided her into the apartment. "What's the matter? I hope you know you can come to me about anything. Is this about Donny?"

"Well, sort of," Daphne said. "I've got a bit of a problem."

"Let's sit down, and then you can tell me what's on your mind. I'm listening." He could not resist the familiar phrase.

Daphne managed a small smile at that. She sat down and tried to think of what to say. "I haven't been feeling very well lately, and all of the stress from planning the wedding has made me a bit late."

Niles looked at her in confusion. "Late for what?"

"You know, Dr. Crane. I'm _late_." She couldn't imagine spelling it out for him, especially when she was just weeks away from being married to someone else.

"Oh! Um...shouldn't you be discussing this with Donny? I mean, if there _is_ something to discuss, it would be his."

Daphne smiled, grateful that he now understood. "I suppose I should. But I don't want to tell him anything unless I'm sure there's something to tell. May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course." In a daze, Niles watched as she went upstairs. If she was pregnant with Donny's baby, why wasn't she more excited? Sure, having a baby ahead of the wedding is a bit unorthodox, but it was a matter of weeks. It wouldn't be as if she were in danger of going into labor at the altar. Then a new thought occurred to him. If there was a child, she would most likely show him or her off, expecting others to gush about her newborn. All new mothers were like that. And though he loved Daphne, he didn't think he could bring himself to compliment a child she'd had with someone else.

After what felt like ages, she returned. Niles went to her, desperately trying to read her expression. "Well?"

"Oh, Dr. Crane, the test was negative! I'm not pregnant!" Before he could react, she pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his cheek before she let him go.

"I'm...very happy for you," Niles said, trying not to make his relief obvious.

Daphne smiled at him. "I know you must think this is so silly, me coming here instead of to Donny's. But I didn't want to do this alone, and Roz is busy these days. But thank you for letting me use your bathroom!" She hugged him once again, more tightly this time. "I'm so relieved, Dr. Crane." She pulled out of the embrace, but she spent a moment looking into his eyes. "I love you," she blurted out.

All of a sudden, Niles felt his knees go weak. He barely kept his balance. "What did you say?"

Daphne blushed, realizing what she'd done. "I guess I might as well tell you. It's been driving me bloody crazy for so long now anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"You remember when your brother was having those back pains?" Niles nodded. "Well, those painkillers they gave him were awfully strong. He didn't mean to tell me, but he did. And now that I know, I'm just not sure what to do!" Tears filled her eyes.

Niles didn't have a clue what she meant, but he could tell she was upset. He took her in his arms, doing his best to soothe her. When her tears slowed, he asked again. "What did Frasier tell you?"

"He told me...how you feel about me. At first, I didn't think anything about it. After all, you seemed so happy with Mel. But you kept visiting your brother, and complimenting me. I just couldn't believe I never noticed any of it before."

All at once, Niles felt horribly dizzy. It took several moments before he could make sense of what she'd said. "Daphne, what exactly are you saying?"

"I think that I may be falling in love with you. But I know me timing is awful. You've got Mel now. But I just had to tell you, because it was so awkward once I found out. I didn't know how to act or anything. I know we can't be together, but at least it's out in the open."

"Actually, Daphne, Mel and I are finished. I spoke to her this morning. I finally realized that Frasier and Dad were right. She's Maris all over again."

"Oh. Well, I'm very happy for you. I didn't like her very much at all."

Niles laughed. "Well, you're not the only one. But what about you and Donny? You seemed so excited about your wedding."

Daphne sighed. "That was before I knew. I do care about Donny, but I just don't think it's going to work. Not when I've been thinking of _you_ all this time."

"Wow," Niles said. How could his world have changed so completely in just a few minutes? "I don't know what to say." He paused a moment, letting himself get lost in her eyes. "Wait, I do know what to say. All these years, I've been so grateful, just to be able to spend time with you as a friend. You literally saved my life, Daphne. And, though I've tried to convince myself otherwise, my feelings for you have never changed. I don't think they ever will."

Happy, relieved laughter bubbled out of Daphne. It was as if everything that had been wrong in her life when she'd come here was now whole and perfect. But a split second later, her cellphone rang. She glanced at the screen. "It's Donny."

Niles smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be in the kitchen."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello." Daphne did not offer a greeting beyond that one simple word.

"Daphne, is something wrong?" Donny wasn't used to her tone of voice.

"There isn't an easy way to say this. I think I made a mistake."

"Is this about the wedding invitations?" The irritation in Donny's voice was unmistakable.

"No. Donny, I'm really sorry to tell you this. I know it's not something that should be said over the phone. But it's really better if we do this quickly. I'm afraid I need to return the ring."

At first, Donny thought she had been displeased with the diamond he'd picked out. But it didn't take long before her true meaning sunk in. "Daphne, what happened? What made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"I've been thinking a lot about Dr. Crane. Or, rather, his brother, Niles. Donny, I think I love him."

"What?!"

"I know, I don't blame you for being angry. But I hope you can forgive me eventually. I really didn't want to hurt you. But if I stayed with you, it wouldn't have been fair to either of us."

Donny thought about his many clients. How many of them had heard this same speech? Despite what he usually said in the courtroom, most of the people involved in his cases weren't monsters. They were just human. He'd known Daphne long enough to know that she didn't enjoy hurting other people. When he thought about it like that, it became much harder to maintain his anger. He let out a long breath. "Well, I wish I could make you change your mind again, Daphne. But there really isn't anything I can say, is there?"

"No. I'm very sorry, Donny."

He sighed. "I know. I just hope he makes you happy. If it's not too much trouble, could you at least return the ring? I paid a lot of money for it!"

Daphne laughed. "Of course, Donny. I'll have it delivered first thing in the morning." She hung up a moment later, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. "Niles?"

He emerged from the kitchen in seconds, planning to go to her and comfort her as best he could. But she stopped him cold with her next words.

"Where would you like to have dinner?"

Niles grinned, knowing he'd never felt happier. "Daphne, I will go anywhere you want. I'll be happy just as long as you're beside me."

Daphne thought back to the symptoms she'd been experiencing the past few days. They hadn't been caused by pregnancy, so the only explanation was stress. But right now, she felt better than she had in a long time.

It only made sense that she would feel this way now. After all, she'd just found the place where she belonged.

**The End**


End file.
